Fleur
by Mistress Kat
Summary: Ron/Fleur one-shot songfic. Ron thinks about Fleur late at night... Wrote this just because there were no other Ron/Fleur fics that I could find on FF.net and I wanted to be the first..


Fleur  
  
A Fleur/Ron songfic.  
  
Disclaimer~I do not own Harry Potter, or any of it's characters. Nor do I own the song, "Maria". Both belong to thier respectable creators and I am simply a fan who wishes she owned them more than anything in the world...  
  
~*~*~  
  
--She moves like she don't care  
Smooth as silk  
Cool as air  
Oooo, it make you wanna cry--  
  
Ron sighed, deep brown eyes flickering happily. Fleur was gone.. Damnit, she was gone and she was never to return. Oh, how fate had been so cruel. How it had caused him to twist and curve and fawn over this beautiful girl whom had rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek that he would never forget. Sure, she was half veela, but there was more to her than that..There was something deep down that Ron couldn't quite make out..Something that he wanted to know and love.  
  
Fleur was a special girl. She wanted the best and got the best and sadly, Ron knew for a fact that he was not the best. He knew that he would never have a chance..So why was he sitting here thinking about a person that he would probably never even see again let alone date? Maybe he was just screwed up like that.. Oh, well...  
  
--She doesn't know your name  
And your heart beats like   
A subway train  
Oooo, it makes you wanna die--  
  
Shaking his head slowly, Ron stood, sienna colored hair seeming to glow in the dim lighting of the moon. Curse his being a Weasley. He loved his family, yes..But why did they have to be so poor..? So...lower than 2nd rate. The conclusion that he would never be good enough for a girl like Fleur sickened him to the pit of his stomach and made him wish that he could just vomit and that the feeling would go away forever. However, it was not that easy for the freckled boy as he struggled to hold on to good thoughts.  
  
He'd gotten a kiss... It had been short and on the cheek but he'd gotten one. But was that all that he really wanted? No.. Certainly not. He wanted more. He wanted to see the half veela everyday.. To talk to her, and boast about being with her, and kiss her. And not just kisses on the cheek, either.. He wanted to be able to kiss her like you kiss someone after you've just gotten married... Hot with passion and filled with tounge. Yes, that was the kind of kiss he wanted to give Fleur.  
  
--Oo, don't you wanna take her?  
Wanna make her all your own..?--  
  
Damn these feelings. She was a VEELA. What was he THINKING? She had a pretty face and that was probably all.. For all he knew, she might of been a terrible person on the inside.. Then again.. Before she'd kissed him she'd seemed pretty nice. But she HAD turned him down when he'd asked her to the dance. Not that he could blame her. If he was her and she was him he wouldn't go with himself to the dance either. Oh, yes, he was packed full of self-esteem.  
  
Another sigh was heard as Ron looked out the window, the moon's light reflecting off of his pale skin as he stared up at it. The moon reminded hime of her..Of her hair, her eyes, her skin..Everything. The moon seemed to suit Fleur very well and suddenly he could hear the girls gentle voice in his head, her lovely accent filling his ears. He shuddered, smiling gently and went back to gazing up at the sky longingly.  
  
--Chorus:  
Mariaaaa, you've gotta see her!  
Go insane and out of your mind!  
Regina Ave Maria!  
A million and one candlelights!--  
  
He could not try to find her..She would not have him. No matter how kind, sensitive and lovely she may of been, she would not have him. For Fleur Delacour wanted only the best and got only the best and Ron was anything BUT the best. He was skinny, ugly, and as stupid as grain and would probably never amount to anything and end up marrying someone like Hermione. No offense to Hermione, of course.  
  
But still, he yearned to see the beauty that was Fleur again..And soon. Now, in fact. To be able to hold her and know that she loved him in a way that no one else could. But it would not, could not happen for Fleur was too good for him. She was beautiful, talented, and perfect while he was anything but. He wished.. and he wished..But wishing never got anyone anywhere, now did it?  
  
--I've seen this thing before  
With my best friend and the boy next door  
Fool for love and  
Fool on fire--  
  
Ron sighed again, turning away from the window with a sudden disgust. Things weren't supposed to be like this! Fleur was a -VEELA-! The only reason he felt the way he did for her was because of her veela-like qualities, right? RIGHT...? She was supposed to leave and he was supposed to be released from the spell that she had cast upon him. That was how it was supposed to happen! He wasn't supposed to sulk and dream and wish that she was back and with him after she had left! He wasn't supposed to center everything around her! This wasn't how it was supposed to be!  
  
But it that was exactly how it was. What he felt for Fleur was no simple crush that you'd get on a Veela when it was cheering at a quidditch game. What he felt for Fleur was deeper than that..Stronger. He wanted to hold her in his arms, to wake up every morning and see her beside him. He wanted to marry her..Be the father of her children. He wanted a RELATIONSHIP. Not some quick fuck. He wanted Fleur and just Fleur. He didn't want a veela.  
  
--Won't come in from the rain   
Sees oceans running  
Down the drain   
Blue as ice and desire--  
  
Shaking his head, Ron sat on his bed, cursing his bad luck. He wanted Fleur...A girl that he would never have. Oh, how foolish he was. Tch, Fleur probably didn't even remember his name and here he was, awake in the middle of the night like some love-sick puppy. It just...wasn't fair. He always got what was second best and he wasn't even completely sure that what he got was that high. Hand-me-downs, and old things that no one else wanted and forced onto him just because he was a Weasley. It wasn't fair..  
  
Brushing a piece of his red hair out of his eyes, Ron blinked, hearing the flutter of wings. Turning his head, he saw an owl. His eyes widened. FLEUR'S owl. He stood quickly, approaching the elegant bird that hold a light brown envelope in it's beak. Taking the envelope, he thanked it, and turned away as it stared at him, opening the letter and reading it.  
  
--Don't you wanna make her?  
Ooh Don't you wanna take her home?--  
  
The letter was written neatly with curled "Ls" and "Os" and "Qs" and "Ts" and other letters. Rich black ink upon smooth sandy brown paper, the letter was suddenly the most important thing that Ron had ever had in his life. It was not a hand-me-down..It was not made for someone else and given to him after they were through with it either. It was from Fleur, new, beautiful and just for him. No one else... Just him. And so, he read it.  
  
~Dear Ron,  
This is Fleur if you did not already know. If you do not remember me, I am the girl who was a part of the Triwizard Tournament. The half veela who's last name was Delacour. I hope you do not mind my writing you. I just can't seem to get you out of my head. You just seemed so nice and I decided to send you a letter. At first I was going to write your brother(he was rather handsome) but then decided to write you. I hope you do not mind. How are you, by the way? Is Hogwarts still as horrid as it was before? Please write back.  
  
Fleur Delacour~  
  
--Maria   
You've got to see her   
Go insane and out of your mind   
Regina Ave Maria   
A million and one   
Candle lights--  
  
Ron's eyes widened and he ran to his desk, pulling out a quill and some paper, immediately beginning to write. Eyes wide, mouth still hung open, he didn't even have to think about what he was going to write. He simply wrote from his heart, still amazed that Fleur even remembered his FACE, let alone his name. But he did not question it, did not refuse to believe it for if this was indeed a dream he planned to make it as real as possible to him. And so he wrote...  
  
--Ooo, don't you wanna break her?  
Ooo, don't you wanna take her home?--  
  
~Dear Fleur,  
Yes, I do remember you and it's nice to hear from you. The truth is i've been thinking about you a lot to and i'm glad that you wrote to me instead of my brother. I'm fine..How is your sister, Gabrielle? And how are you? Good, I hope. Anyway, thanks again for writing me and for the compliment about me being nice. You're nice to.. So, could we write each other often? I'd like it if we did.. I really like you.  
  
Ron Weasley~  
  
--She moves like she don't care  
Walking on  
Imported air  
Ooo, it makes you wanna die.--  
  
Ron grinned and looked up to see that Fleur's owl was still there. He stood, walking over to the bird and placing the letter in it's beak happily. He gave the bird a pat on the head and waved to it as it flew off to deliver his message to Fleur. His heart beat madly. Fleur had wrote him.. She remembered him.. She had been thinking about him... Maybe she even wanted to see him as much as he wanted to see her...  
  
Ron laughed quietly before sitting on the edge of his bed, still grinning happily, his entire body seeming to glow. Just a little while ago he was feeling like he was nothing..Like he had nothing and would live a life that was nothing..And now, he felt like he was the most important person in the world. All because of that wonder, beautiful girl that almost every guy wanted and hopefully only he would have.  
  
Fleur.  
  
--Maria, You've got to see her   
Go insane and out of your mind   
Regina Ave Maria   
A million and one candle lights   
  
(Repeat x3)--  
  
~End~  
  
  
  
**Note**I had to write this.. _ 


End file.
